The invention relates to gaging devices and in particular to level gaging mechanisms for liquids in a container. Specifically, the invention relates to liquid level indicators for reservoir enclosures.
A need has existed for a reliable indicator for the level of a liquid in an enclosed reservoir that flashes a signal of the exact condition.
In the prior art many such reservoirs have no liquid level indicator at all. Other indicators provide only a general signal, such a light regarding some associated equipment. For example, low liquid in a brake fluid reservoir might merely provide an indication of "brakes". Such signals often are intermittent and can be unreliable or not be interpreted as to the correct meaning.
The present invention overcomes such problems by providing a positive identifiable signal. The present invention is specifically useful for such liquid reservoirs as those for brake fluid, steering mechanism fluid, and other such devices. The device is so designed so that it can be made in miniature size for very small liquid reservoirs, but may be used in any type of reservoir.
It is, therefore an object of this invention to provide a liquid level indicator for enclosed reservoirs.
It is another object of the invention to provide a liquid level indicator that provides a positive identifiable signal.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a liquid level indicator that has a magnetically controlled mechanism for initiating the signal.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a liquid level indicator that can be made in miniature size to fit small liquid reservoir enclosures.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.